


I’M WITH YOU

by wonderlexa14



Series: you are my weakness [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa, College Student Lexa (The 100), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, HSAU, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Lexa (The 100), Sweet Clarke, high school student clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlexa14/pseuds/wonderlexa14
Summary: Clarke griffin, the bubbly princess searching for love , lexa woods who believes that love is weakness and she refuses to be weak again ;what will happen when their worlds collide ??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing so be gentle , also english is not my first language

Chapter :1  
Clarke griffin 17 years old, blue eyes and blonde hair the high school’s sweetheart, always seen with one of her delinquent friends, good student and a sucker for arts, growing up listening to her grandmother’s Jane griffin stories about true love and fairytales she secretly always dreamed about having one ,falling in love and marrying them ,have a family and grow grey together. After a failed relationship with the schools golden boy finn Collins ,who couldn’t wait for her to be ready for the next step , pursued many side hookups all during their relationship and had the nerve to blame her for it when she found him in a compromising position with another girl in one of the classrooms, saying that he had needs, she considered forgiving him after he came crying to her and pleading for forgivness only to find out he was cheating all along their relationship. To try and take her mind of him her best friends Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake had the brilliant idea(to them)to go partying at a fraternity house Lincoln Octavia’s boyfriend frat house. Saturday night , several shots after Clarke found herself dancing the night out with her friends , ignoring the advancement of many boys and girls who only had the intention of getting in her pants. After lincolin swifted Octavia to dance together , and raven mysteriously disappearing probably with the chick she was dancing(humping) shamelessly with on the dance floor ,Clarke continued to dance until she felt eyes on her she turned to find a stunning tall brunette with emerald green eyes, black pant and a leather jacket sitting on a chair with a drink in hand , she danced while the brunette watched and kept exchanging smiles and flirtatious looks with the beautiful goddess who put her drink and moved to dance with clarke , they danced for a multiple songs until the music changed to a sensual song ,emboldened Clarke pushed back to the brunettes body who put her hands on Clarke’s hips and moved her lips to her ear and they kept swaying to the song the hands on her hips felt right and she liked been in the brunettes hold ,the air felt hot and Clarke was enjoying the dance with her , a gasp escaped her mouth when she felt a bulge!!! on her back she turned, the brunette stiffened and backed away with a fearful and crestfallen look on her face for Clarke’s reaction and before Clarke can utter a world the brunette was gone in the crowd leaving a dumbfounded Clarke, after few seconds she tried to push her way through sweating buddies to find her but with no luck. With the beautiful girl on her mind she downed few drinks trying to forget the wounded look on her face when she saw Clarke’s reaction, now drunk and not in the mood to dance and with her friends nowhere to be seen she decided to search for them and head home. She kept looking for her friends until suddenly she was pushed to a wall And felt hands on her hips and a body molded to her back she stiffened and tried to free herself but she was drunk “leave me alone “said Clarke ,“come on I’m gonna make you feel good pretty girl “he said, slurring his words and hungrily eyeing her and tightened his hold on her she began to panic , “she said back off asshole “ said a commanding voice of none other than the goddess she was previously dancing with ,who kept staring daggers at the boy until he relented and left huffing ,she turned to Clarke” are u ok ?” yeah , thanks” answered Clarke shakily and hugged her self ,”are you alone” asked the girl, “I came with my friends but I can’t find them ” answered Clarke , “do you need a ride” asked the brunette hesitantly, Clarke eyed the girl and found only sincerity in them so she accepted the offer.

* * *

Clarke woke with a blazing pain in her head, in an unfamiliar bed in what looked like an apartment , fear rose in her chest she inspected her surrounding to find the spot beside her empty on the bed she was not wearing the clothes of yesterday but an old trikru tee-shirt and her underwear “oh my god, please no ,no” had she started crying when she remembered the boy pushing her to a wall then jumped when she heard the door opening and reached for the lamp on the bedside table to defend herself ….


	2. morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this fic , i'm sorry this is short but we will get there so bare with me

Chapter 2:  
She remembered the boy pushing her to a wall... then jumped when she heard the door opening and reached for the lamp on the bedside table to defend herself ….  
Just as she was about to hit the intruder she freezed when she was met with the brunette from last night   
“Don’t you dare come near me” said Clarke.  
“hey, hey calm down” raising her hands in surrender.  
“Why am I naked? What did you do to me” cried out Clarke  
“Hold up I didn’t do anything”replied the girl offended  
“Really then explain why I’m naked in your bed what happened last night” started shouting Clarke.  
“Would you please lower your voice and let me explain”  
“Fine, explain this to me” motioned Clarke to herself.  
“Look you were drunk last night , and that guy was making you uncomfortable and I made him leave ,I was taking you home but you fell asleep on the road before telling me the address ,so where was I supposed to take you???”  
“Huh really, then why am I naked ? I was drunk you took advantage of me ….”shouted again Clarke and she couldn’t believe she had her first time while she was drunk with a stranger.  
“what ??” shouted the brunette ”I didn’t touch you , I would never touch anyone without their consent, I was doing you a favor”  
“Yeah right” Clarke crying and shaking her head she started hyperventilating.   
At the scene of her tears the brunette rushed to explain «look , you were dunk ,while I carried you to the apartment you throwed-up on yourself , I’m sorry if I didn’t want you to sleep in your dirty clothes , but I swear I never touched you “,”I know you’re disgusted of me” whispered the girl.  
After her words sunk in and Clarke examined herself she found that she was telling the truth she calmed down and felt bad for accusing her while she only tried to help her” I’m really sorry ,it’s just I woke up in an unfamiliar place with a killing hangover and I panicked , I’m sorry for accusing you” said Clarke ,”and I’m not disgusted of you I was just surprised, I don’t care what’s between your legs please you have to believe me “said Clarke blushing beet red.  
“It doesn’t matter, now you’re awake you can go home on your own” said the girl while turning to leave.  
“Wait” Clarke grabbed her wrist “let me make it up to you , please”  
“No, you have done enough” growled the brunette  
“Please can we start over , I’m Clarke” raising her hand to shake hers  
The brunette eyed her then mumbled “lexa” turning” gather your things I’m taking you home  
After a moments of silence “uhm , can you please give me some clothes ,i… uh , and can I borrow your phone to make a call I lost mine at the party so I can tell my friends ….oh my god my parents are going to kill me, oh my god oh my god …..” started pacing Clarke  
“Hey hey calm down , my phone is dead I forgot to charge it but you can borrow some clothes” said the girl giving her trikru Hoddie and sweat pants “Here put these on so we can leave” and she left the room.  
Once dressed Clarke collected her clothes from yesterday almost retching a their smell and made a mental note to shower as soon as she arrives home , she felt embarrassed that this hot girl saw her like that and on top of helping her she started accusing her of rape ,now she was convinced she ruined any chance she had with the stunning brunette, she exited the room to find lexa stiffly standing in the hallway waiting for her ,the ride to clarke’s house was silent.  
lexa barely had the time to park the car when the door to the house swung open and came rushing Abby and Jake engulfing Clarke in a hug “where have you been we’ve been worried sick about you ?”  
Said jake with face full of worry ,next were Octavia and raven taking their turn to hug her “Clarke, Clarke thank god you’re okay we thought something happened to you when we couldn’t find you “and just like that she was bombarded with questions and she could feal the headache coming ,sighing “I’m fine, I ehm , I was with lexa “ as soon as she uttered the words 4 pair of eyes starred pointedly as they finally noticed the girl with her” she saved me from a douche bag who didn’t take no for an answer ,she took me with her , and here I am”  
With that jake turned and engulfed lexa in his arms who tensed at the unexpected hug then relaxed”thank you very much for taking care of my little girl I’m indebted to you”   
“No sir ,it was the right thing to do anyone would have done it , now excuse me I have to go“said lexa  
“Non sense ,you will have breakfast with us it’s the least I could do , and call me jake and this is my wife abby”said jake  
“There’s no need sir ,em jake I need to go”  
“No way I insist “ said jake  
Lexa was going to refuse until she felt Clarke holding her hand and giving her puppy eyes “no please stay “ ,she nodded and accepted ,”this is raven awesome Reyes at your service hottie” “and I’m Octavia” they both shook her hand  
And before they could embarrass Clarke she took lexa’s hand and led her inside the house


	3. i'm clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just had to have clarke's pov , next chapters we will get to the plot just have faith lolllllll

Chapter 3  
Clarke’s POV  
It’s junior year and I’m excited for a change , after spending the hole summer trying to get over the Finn drama, ughhh ,to find your boyfriend getting a blow job from another girl in some empty classroom while he’s in relationship with you is a really bad hit for your ego and he had the audacity to blame me saying he has need that I refused to fulfill , I’m really glad that I didn’t lose my v card to that asshole and waited for the right person not for the lack of trying from him, staying a virgin is my choice why is it hard to understand ????? after that I really started doubting myself but thanks to Raven and Octavia I have my confidence back , Ray had a field trip laughing her ass out when I told her about Finn’s ehm ehm package saying I should thank the other girl for giving me a glimpse before handed because there wasn’t much.  
after 2 years of trying to get with me I accepted his offer ,I liked Finn first he was a gentlemen taking me to dates and trying to impress me but he always tried to push me to have sex or even help him out sometimes but I wasn’t ready well good riddance ,I’m ready for new adventures in my life , speaking of adventures raven and O can’t stop badgering me about a frat house party , saying I need to have some fun and get over that dickhead “ some dancing and drinking won’t kill ya Clarke” they said and knowing them we are in for a wild ride  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Barely finished getting ready and raven is honking and shouting for me to get out, I rush to say goodbye to my parents and promising them to be safe, we leave for the party “we’re coming bitches”shouted O.   
I’m starting to feel the booze cause my friends continued giving me shots ‘you need to loosen up girl’ then Octavia took off to god knows where with Linc and that left me with Ray ,on second thought where is she ??? typical raven she must be getting it with some random hookup , I found myself dancing without a care in the world forgetting about last year drama I’m really feeling the beat .  
While dancing different girls and boys came up to me but I wasn’t into it especially since it’s a frat house where all different types of bad decisions are made especially if you are drunk, until I noticed a really beautiful girl not much older than me, she was tall, brown hair with intricate braids the most kissable lips but what really took my breath away are her eyes there’s something about them drawing me in , I started swaying my hips to the beat suggestively until she moved and we were face to face and ‘my god is she hot ‘ we’re dancing together and I’m really having fun ,then the song changed so I turned and pushed back into her so we’re flush together she put her hand on my hips and started whispering the song into my ear ,we kept on dancing and I’m really hot can’t say from dancing or from being near her , I pushed back into her and suddenly felt something !! Is that a bulge! I gasped surprised and turned to face her, what I saw in her eyes broke my heart ,fear then saddens and before I can explain she turned and disappeared into the crowd I tried to catch her but in vain .  
I wasn’t against who she was , I’m bi for god sake ,I was just surprised and she didn’t let me clear the misunderstanding, I really started to like her and I thought we had a connection I’ve never felt it before it’s like we communicate without words well that’s just my luck , I tried to forget my disappointment with drinks and I should really stop now but I can’t stop seeing her hurt face ,I’ve had enough I think it’s time to go home pushing my way through the crowd and out of the dance floor in search of my friends but with no luck I looked for my phone in my pocket then I remember leaving it with Raven , when I round a corner I’m pushed into the wall forcefully and I feel someone at my back and I can smell the alcohol in his breath he’s trying to get a feel of me , I tried to push him off but I’m not strong enough and I’m drunk , my heart started racing while I tried to escape him but he’s stubborn “stop acting hard to get I know you want it , I’m gonna make you feel good “ I feel tears pickle at my eyes is this it ???? “get off of her “shouted a familiar voice and I turn to find the girl from before ,she twisted his hand until he shouted from pain and that got him to release me , she stared him down daring him to try something but he was a coward ‘thank god’ and he left, finally able to catch my breath , I just looked at my savior barely able to keep my tears at bay , she asked me if I’m okay ‘obviously I’m not but she really saved me ‘ I put a brave face and muttered I’m fine and thanked her , I can’t stop shaking from imagining what would happen if she didn’t come and I hug myself trying to control it which she noticed “are you alone “she asked, I told her I came with my friends but couldn’t find them and she offered to take me home witch I accepted , my feet wobbled when I tried to move and my lips started to tremble and the enormity of the situation came back to me ,suddenly I’m enveloped with two strong hands in a warm embrace and I realized that I pushed myself in her arms and the tears started flowing and she kept holding me and rubbing my back telling me to let it all out I cling to her and bury my face in her neck inhaling her scent until I calmed down , she directed us out still holding me and we took a cab and the last thing I remember is being content in her arms before darkness envelopes me .

 

Woke up with a dizzying headache, I extend my hand to the nightstand in search for my phone,but I can’t find it I open my eyes and realize I’m not in my room and I’m not wearing my clothes of yesterday, I start to frantically search for a clue of where I am ,then I remembered the guy from yesterday and no, no, no… I heard the door opening and leapt to my feet with the bedside lamp In my hands ready to pounce on…. Just before I crashed it on his head, I found startled brunette from yesterday ……  
“Don’t you dare come near me” I shouted surprised, I couldn’t believe that she would do that to me “Why am I naked? What did you do to me?”   
“hey, hey calm down” raising her hands in surrender and interrupting me.“ I didn’t do anything”  
“Really then explain why I’m naked in your bed what did happen last night”.  
“Would you please lower your voice and let me explain”  
“Fine, explain this to me” I motioned to my state of undress .  
“Look you were drunk last night, and that guy was making you uncomfortable and I made him leave, I was taking you home but you fell asleep on the road before telling me the address, so where was I supposed to take you???”  
“Huh really, then why am I naked? I was drunk you took advantage of me ….” I shouted again, can’t believe this, I had my first time while drunk with some stranger, I always pictured myself having it with someone that I love this can’t be real please god tell me this is just a bad dream.   
“What??” She shouted «I didn’t touch you , I would never touch anyone without their consent, I was doing you a favor”  
“Yeah right” I’m shaking my head not believing her, suddenly breathing is becoming difficult and I can’t get enough air in my lungs and tears started rolling down from my eyes .   
the brunette rushed to explain «look , you were dunk ,while I carried you to the apartment you throwed-up on yourself , I’m sorry if I didn’t want you to sleep in your dirty clothes , but I swear I never touched you “,”I know you’re disgusted of me” whispered the girl.  
as her words sunk in I could tell she was telling the truth and the event of last night came back to me I calmed down then I felt guilty for accusing her while she only tried to help” I’m really sorry ,it’s just I woke up in an unfamiliar place with a killing hangover and I panicked , I’m sorry for accusing you” and I had to explain to her that I don’t care what she identifies herself as ,”and I’m not disgusted of you I was just surprised, I don’t care what’s between your legs please you have to believe me “ I said ‘oops, I said too much’.  
“It doesn’t matter, now you’re awake you can go home on your own” said the girl while turning to leave.  
“Wait” i grabbed her wrist “let me make it up to you , please”  
“No, you have done enough” growled the brunette  
“Please can we start over , I’m Clarke” offering my hand to shake   
she mumbled “lexa” turning” gather your things I’m taking you home” .  
After a moments of silence “uhm , can you please give me some clothes ,i… uh , and can I borrow your phone to make a call I lost mine at the party so I can tell my friends ….oh my god my parents are going to kill me, oh my god oh my god …..” oh how can I forget them my mom is going to kill me , they must be worried I didn’t come home yesterday and didn’t even call to reassure them oh god.  
“Hey hey calm down , my phone is dead I forgot to charge it but you can borrow some clothes” said the girl giving her trikru Hoddie and sweat pants “Here put these on so we can leave” and she left the room.ugh her clothes smell like her and it’s addicting didn’t sniffle them at all (definitely did)   
Collecting my clothes from yesterday and almost retching at their smell I should have drank more water , note to shower once at home , I can’t believe she saw me like that and on top of helping i accused her of rape’ well done Clarke way to ruin any chance you had with her damn it ’. finally ready to leave I exit the room she gives me an unreadable look then she nods stiffly then we leave the apartment , she must be rich seing her apartment and car I’m a little bit self conscious , my parents make enough money but we are not loaded and not poor either.  
I wanted to start a conversation on the ride home but her stiff posture stopped me .once home just as I stepped from the car I’m crushed in a hug from my both parents then from my two friends and the interrogation begun ,sighing “I’m fine, I ehm , I was with lexa “4 pair of eyes starred pointedly as they finally noticed mexa beside me ” she saved me from a douche bag who didn’t take no for an answer ,she took me with her , and here I am” I pray that they would hold their questioning till I’m showered and my belly is full , I could kill for a coffee .  
Then dad hugged lexa and she tensed in his arms well I think she value her personal space ,”thank you very much for taking care of my little girl I’m indebted to you”   
“No sir , it was the right thing to do anyone would have done it , now excuse me I have to go“ said lexa , before I could protest my dad rushed in,“ Non sense ,you will have breakfast with us it’s the least I could do , and call me Jake and this is my wife Abby” .  
“There’s no need sir ,em Jake I need to go”  
“No way I insist “. Love you dad  
Seeing that she was going to refuse I didn’t realize that I held her hand and begged her with my eyes to stay, I wasn’t ready to let her leave yet. She looked at me then nodded.  
”this is raven awesome Reyes at your service hottie” “and I’m Octavia” they both shook her hand , I almost forgot they’re still here and at the look of mischief in their eyes I rushed with lexa to the house before they could embarrass me in front of her any further I’ve done more than enough myself thank u very much.


	4. parents and pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry i'm not happy with this chapter at all but i have a massive Writer bloc and i just decided to move on with the fic

Chapter 4  
Lexa pov  
I was really nervous about entering the house but Jake and Clarke insisted so I gave in (Clarke’s pout is really a hard thing to say no to), it’s a nice looking house with homey feeling and very welcoming, as the conversations flow I start to enjoy being in the griffins house also raven is really funny and that girl can kill you for food ,I found me and Jake share a lot of interests in engineering he’s a nice man and his pancakes are to die for , but I’m still nervous around Abby she keeps looking at me with scrutinizing looks.  
Once Clarke finished her quick shower she joined us and sat beside me and whispered “hey, are you ok?? Sorry I left but really I needed that shower “I got a whiff of her scent and I’m speechless for a few seconds before I could utter a world “ it’s fine” I respond weakly. Seeing our interactions Abby started questioning me about who I am and how I met Clarke and that continued for a while and I’m really uncomfortable until Jake intervened “Abby let the girl breathe” .and so the breakfast continued with light conversations and I got to know a little bit about raven and Octavia, once it was time to leave Jake put a hand on my shoulder “you’re always welcome into our house lexa so don’t be a stranger” I just nodded thank you for having me sir your pancakes are really delicious”.  
“I’ll walk you out lexa” said Clarke while her two friends are snickering beside her and she glared at them.  
When we arrive at my car we stand awkwardly until she blurted out “can I have your number, I mean if you want to hang out, and ah ...It’s ok if you don’t , I just ….well never mind , thank you for everything lexa” she started stuttering and that was really cute  
“yeah I ehh …would like to hang out sometime yeah “ we could hang out people do that right just hang no big deal lexa I think to myself.  
The smile that she gave me is really beautiful and I wish to see it often( I mentally give myself a pat on the shoulder) 

 

Clarke pov  
Once I finished showering (a well needed shower) I found lexa and dad really engrossed in their little world and raven intervening from time to time while stuffing her face with food, I’m really glad lexa got well with my dad because he never liked Finn and it’s not like she’s my girlfriend or anything (but you wish Clarke) , after a while mum started interrogating her and I could really see her uncomfortable I give pleading looks to dad and once she stopped we moved on to lighter talks and I’m really enjoying having her here , we finished breakfast and she has to leave so I walked her to her car and I couldn’t just let her go so I blurted out that I wanted her number (where is your game Clarke ????) I’m really embarrassed yet she accepted, we exchanger phone numbers and she got in her car and drove away and I followed her with my eyes” in love already Clarkey “ I jumped out of my skin not noticing raven and O behind me “what the fuck is wrong with you I almost died” with my hand on my heart while I’m trying to breath normally , but the jerks just started laughing at me ,well I need new friends officially .

 

Jake pov  
I’m thrilled that my child is safe and she’s home , I could never repay lexa for keeping my child safe , in the beginning I could see she was guarded around us and only comfortable with Clarke , so when Clarke left to shower I tried to start a chat with her and I really like her , she’s brilliant and we spoke a lot about engineering and tech stuff and that kid is really smart for her age and a very decent and polite person a Stark différence with that douchebag Finn , I could see clarke’s admiration for her and there is something there in their shared looks I don’t think that they realized it yet but it remind me of the way I look to abby, and even raven and Octavia warmed to her but abby is more difficult to win.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone following this fic , i realised that putting your ideas in words is really hard i have new admiration for the writers , so here it is the new one hope you like it

Chapter 5  
Clarke’s pov  
Sadly I’ve been waiting for lexa’s call the hole week but to no Vail she’s being radio silent on me and I’m dying to contact her, I typed like hundred messages but always chickened out in the last minute and didn’t send them, she might be busy or she’s not interested or she’s with someone (note to self, ask her about that when you talk to her) not that she will go out with me or anything ,ugh….but I just like her company and I feel something there between us but maybe I am delusional .  
On top of that there’s Finn who won’t get the hint and leave me alone, dude that ship has long sailed.  
We are Friday and still no lexa , I’m losing hope and Ray and O are losing their shit “you either contact her or forget about her or I’m going to choke you Clarke, you’re my best friend but if I hear you whining about lexa one more time I’m not responsible for my actions” raven literally threatened me at lunch.   
“I second that, come on Clarke women up “said Octavia. Why am I friends with them again?????  
So I decided to put my big girl pants on and visit her at her apartment it’s Friday afternoon and school is over, I asked dad for permission since mum is not a big fan of her and I’m not up for a lecture from her , and if lexa ended up rejecting me than I would have the time to drown my sorrows in ice cream the hole weekend .  
So I took the bus to her house since she lives near campus and it’s about an hour ride , so my well prepared plan ends there and as we get near the nerves are back shit what am I gonna say to her? What if she’s not home? I should have though this really through, soon I find myself at her door with no idea what to do or say then start to doubt my decision here well it’s time to bite the bullet Clarke and with the last shreds of my courage I ring the bell twice and wait for her to answer I really hope she’s home.  
Well the scene that welcome’s me stopped my heart I’m dead RIP Clarke griffin, because at the door is a barefoot shirtless lexa and she have abbbbbbbssssssss  
I’m shamelessly ogling her and who can blame me, I think I died and gone to heaven , get a grip griff . after few seconds she cleared her throat “Clarke ???”shaking me from my musing, why is she half naked?? oh my god is there someone with her and I interrupted them, I stuttered an answer “I thought to check on you since you didn’t call or text the hole week, not that you should or anything, ehm If this is a bad bad time I can leave or if you are busy or anything, so I’m just gonna go and ehhhhh good evening lexa” I cringe at my rambling and as I’m about to make my exit .  
“Wait Clarke” hastened lexa stopping me” I was about to change and order some food, would you like to join me?”  
“What???” I shouted surprised “yeah, I would love to” trying and failing to seem nonchalant .I’m face palming mentally; you used to have game Clarke!!! Thank god my friends aren’t here to see me make a fool of myself in front of a beautiful girl I would never live that down.  
Lexa’s apartment or should I say penthouse since I didn’t notice the first time I was there, is really neat and simply but elegantly decorated also spacious with 2 bedrooms, 1 master bedroom with its own en suite and walk in closet , a kitchen opening to the huge living room and an office and a nice balcony with an amazing view of the city. I tried not to gawk when she was giving me a tour after she put a shirt on .thank god  
We decided on ordering pizza and put some show on the TV while we ate, we talked about everything and anything and we didn’t notice the time passing until my phone rang and it’s my dad “shit” it’s been 4 hours where did the time go???   
“Oh my god, I’m sorry for keeping you this late but I have to go” I said after I finished talking with dad.  
“Not at all I really had fun” it is late how did you get here?” She asked me  
“I uh took the bus” I said fiddling with my fingers only then remembering how far lexa’s from my house.  
“What? It’s late come on I’m going to take you home”  
“Oh no you don’t have to I will try to catch the bus or call my dad to pick me up “I didn’t plan on staying that late  
“Nonsense Clarke I’m taking you and this is final “she said in a serious tone leaving me with no choice but to accept “but ah my car is in the maintenance so we could take my bike if that’s ok with you or we can take a cab or anything you like…”she kept rambling  
“It’s ok lexa, plus I never been on a bike before so I would like to try it “ I said and I’m really excited for the ride  
“Ok so this is my spare helmet put it on” giving me the helmet and then taking hers , As we made our way to the bike I gasp it’s a huge one and I’m a little apprehensive about riding it.  
“Hey if you’re not comfortable with this we can take a cab, really there is no problem” she reassured me.  
“No its ok I trust you but please be careful “   
She nodded and adjusted the helmet on my head then put hers and got on the bike and patted the spot behind her for me, I hop on the bike not as graciously as I wanted but hey it’s my first time and that’s a monster of a bike.  
“Hold on tight Clarke” she said when I put my arms around her (I’m really liking my position right now)  
And she took off.  
It was a little scary at first but then I really started to enjoy the ride and lexa kept reassuring me, I could really get used to riding with her  
When arrive at my house I found my parents waiting for me and I could see my mum watching from the window I think the bike’s roar is what gave us , as I get off the bike my dad came and kissed the top of my head hey kiddo then turned to lexa “ hey lexa cool one” said my dad impressed  
‘I could take you for a ride sometime sir’ said lexa  
“It’s jake , and I might take you on that offer “ said my dad  
“Hell no, you won’t get on that death trap and neither will Clarke again understood??” said my mum sternly making lexa stiffen.  
“What? Why? We were wearing helmets and lexa is an excellent driver, and we weren’t even speeding mum” I defended having enough of my mum’s attitude against lexa.  
“Because I said so and its final Clarke” she said that and she headed to the house. I look pleadingly to dad   
“I’m so sorry Jake, but I was careful while driving and I would never risk her safety” she apologized to my dad  
“No lexa you don’t have to apologize, I am sorry for my wife’s behavior but she’s a doctor and you know their worries” reassured her my dad.  
“It’s ok I get it, well I have to leave now good night Jake, Clarke” she said hoping on her bike  
“Goodbye lexa and thanks for the ride, and for the record I really loved it , don’t forget to message me when you get home safely” I said then kissed her cheek and ran inside the house. Leaving a blushing lexa behind she just stood there for a while dumbfounded then she collected herself and took off.  
As I entered the house I found my mum glaring at me  
“Where the hell were you with that girl?” she said fuming.  
“That girl’s name is lexa , we were at her house and then she got me here safe and sound so why are you mad? And you didn’t have to be rude to her she didn’t do anything wrong” I shot back.  
“Come on Abby she already asked me for permission and I agreed, and they’re just friends hanging out together “intervened dad to help lessen the tension.  
“Unbelievable, our child comes in the middle of the night on a bike with an older girl and I’m the one in the wrong “said mum huffing.  
“I’m not a child anymore I’m almost 18, why are you always attacking her? She didn’t do anything and you don’t even know her “  
“Exactly we don’t know her” mum fired back.  
“look mum I don’t know why you hate her , but she’s my friend and I like spending time with her” I answered “I’m tired I’m just gonna go to my room” I left before my mum could add more , I could hear her and dad arguing downstairs and they call me the stubborn one !!!  
Once in my room I take a quick shower and Bruch my teethes then I drop myself on the bed remembering my time with lexa I was really happy we got to spend time together she’s really smart and funny, and I can feel her opening up to me, I really would like to know her better , I jump when i feel my phone vibrate indicating a new message   
LEXA  
Just got home,  
Thanks for keeping me company  
Goodnight Clarke  
CLARKE  
I had fun too  
Sweet dreams lexa  
I sigh happily then turn to sleep with a smile on my face and the gorgeous girl on my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bike https://www.les-annonces.be/photos/a140507/622884ff3951262ca14e4ebbb6194544.jpg  
> Lexa’s helmet https://www.revzilla.com/product_images/0659/9525/hjc_helmets_cl17_mc5_sf_300x300.jpg  
> Clarke’s https://www.cyclegear.com/_a/product_images/0067/1775/hjccl17_helmet.jpg


	6. it's for the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm lorry for the late update but life got in the way

Chapter 6

As the days went on Clarke and lexa’s friendship has grown , they texted daily and arranged to meet as much as possible either at lexa’s apartment or Clarke’s house with Clarke spending the night twice at lexa’s house, and when Jake would be home the three of them hangout because Jake really liked lexa and he was really nice to her to which Clarke is grateful for her father, the only bump in the road is Abby who continued to treat lexa coldly whenever she was home which resulted in making the atmosphere tense and speeding lexa’s departure from the house with lame excuses just to get away from Abby , that led to a lot of fights between Clarke and her mother and sometimes even Jake and Abby because no matter what lexa did Abby continued to be cold to her .other than the situation with Abby, Clarke and lexa became really close and Clarke’s feelings for lexa has intensified but she was scared to make a move. on the other hand raven and Octavia started really complaining about not seeing Clarke for a while outside school and them needing a girls night to catch up.  
She was in for a match of teasing from Raven and Octavia because of her massive crush on lexa and they tried to push her to make her feelings known to lexa .  
“Clarke come on what’s the worst that could happen? Huh??You should ask her out before beat you to it,plus she’s hot as fuck “said raven.  
“Clarke glared at raven for her last sentence” relax clarkey I’m just stating facts and I would never do that to you, but you should do something “defended raven.  
“I just.. Like you said she’s really hot but not just that she’s really smart and funny and she gets very well with dad , but I’m afraid what if I’m reading it wrong and she just wants to be friends??She’s this awesome person and could have anyone she want and I’m just a high school girl” .said Clarke defeated.  
“But Clarke you won’t know until you try, because honey you got it bad for her” teased O.  
“I’m scared and I really like her , what if she doesn’t see me like that ? And I lose her if I misread the signs?”said Clarke as she hung her head trying to hide her tears  
“Oh, honey you really like her don’t you??”Said raven to which Clarke nodded sadly. ” well if she doesn’t feel the same it’s her lost because you’re an amazing girl and anyone wish to have you”   
“Yeah Clarke it’s true, and we’re not saying that because we’re your friends” reassured Octavia.  
“You really think that? “  
“We’re sure of it clarkey “.and they engulfed her in a really needed hug, Clarke instantly started to feel better  
With the pep talk from her friends she decided to make her feelings known to lexa the next time she sees her.

Its three days later that Clarke visits lexa at her apartment for a movie night and to Clarke’s bad luck it’s a scary movie and she hates them because they freak her out but she wasn’t going to admit it to lexa because she didn’t want to seem silly, as the evening rolled down Clarke continued to debate internally what to do.  
They kept on watching the watching with Clarke squirming slightly and unconsciously inching closer to lexa until their legs meet, but lexa was engrossed with the movie and didn’t notice, up until one really scary scene where Clarke jumped making lexa turn to her with a concerned “look are you ok Clarke ? “  
“Yeah” she said with a small voice “it just took me by surprise”.  
Lexa took her hands between hers “are you sure Clarke? You’ve been tense the hole time is there something wrong?”.  
“Eh, no, no I’m ah okay” tried Clarke.  
“Clarke you know you can tell me anything I’m here if you want to talk” said lexa with sincere eyes while still holding Clarke’s hands.  
Clarke kept glancing from lexa’s lips to her eyes and saw that lexa did the same, so she started leaning closer, then soon she found her lips on lexa and she gasped at the feeling when their lips touched and she began to crave more, the kiss lasted for seconds with lexa reciprocating the kiss , but when Clarke tried to change the angle that seemed to break the moment and lexa jumped from the couch like she’d been burned,  
At her reaction Clarke’s heart fell and she hurried to collect her things in order to leave , because she didn’t want to cry in front of lexa.  
Moments later lexa snapped from her state and she tried to make Clarke stay “I’m sorry Clarke but I can’t I…’said lexa before she was interrupted by Clarke  
“It’s ok lexa it was my fault I assumed I ehhhh I have to go “ she whispered and then rushed outside leaving a dumbfounded lexa behind .

 

Lexa POV  
I’m really happy to spend time with Clarke she’s really becoming a good friend of mine (yeah right ‘friend’).  
But today she seem a little bit tense but I chalk it off to her being tired from school or having another fight with her mother. Who I can’t for the life of me understand why she hates me and doesn’t like Clarke hanging out with me.  
So today we settled on a scary movie to which Clarke begrudgingly agreed to, I think she’s scared but she keeps on denying it and to me I don’t mind what we’re watching as long as I have her with me. (Not a crush at all yeah, lexa keep fooling yourself).  
I could feel her squirming in her seat with each scary seen and she kept on inching close to me but I pretended not to notice to not embarrass her, we continued watching until I heard her gasp at one scene ant that’s enough so I paused the movie and turned to reassure her and if she wanted we could change the movie , but she denied it and I noticed she her eyes kept dropping to my lips and she started to lean in and suddenly we’re kissing and I didn’t realize until later that I was the one that close the distance and connected our lips , my whole world shook at our kiss and I felt my body come alive with each kiss ,but no I won’t fall in that trap again cause love is weakness and I’ll never be weak again ever not after ….  
So I separated myself from her even if it was killing me to do so and I stood up from the couch, and my heart broke at the look from Clarke at my reaction and I hesitated a little bit, then I tried to explain that I don’t do relationships or love and that nothing can happen between us, she rushed to apologize and ran from my house before I could utter an answer to erase the hurt in her eyes.  
I just stand there in my living room staring at the door where Clarke left, my house feels really big and lonely suddenly without her, I can feel my heart shattering to pieces because I lost the only good thing in my life, I just broke her heart because I can’t be with her, it’s for the best I keep trying to convince myself.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoye it ,


End file.
